


four something am

by harryandthestars



Series: a.m. [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 4am convos, Confessions, Fluff, Funny, Humor, I Love My Babies, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Part 2, Texting, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryandthestars/pseuds/harryandthestars
Summary: it's four something am when cyrus goodman realizes how t.j. kippen feels about him. and he won't rest without a text back.part 2 of "three something am"





	four something am

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a hot minute!! three something am was published in december 2018. boy, if i thought i was an avid andi mack fan back then...
> 
> thanks for reading!

_3:55 am_

**cyrus_greatman:** t.j. _  
_

**cyrus_greatman:** hi

 **cyrus_greatman:** oh my gOd get back on

 **cyrus_greatman:** tj please unblock me on text i swear to god

 **cyrus_greatman:** i dont like dming anymore plus insta is being laggy

 **cyrus_greatman:** teej _  
_

**cyrus_greatman:** please!!! es importante

 **cyrus_greatman:** COME BACK UNBLOCK ME JSHFJDN

 **cyrus_greatman:** okay

 **cyrus_greatman:** listen you can't just do that to me

 **cyrus_greatman:** tj you're my best friend and dear god i just want you to fucking reply it's literally almost 4am and i can't stop thinking about what you sent you have no idea how much that means to me please reply when you see this in the morning

 **cyrus_greatman:** actually no

 **cyrus_greatman:** we.are.going.to.talk.tonight.

 **cyrus_greatman:** i know you're awake

 **cyrus_greatman:** just you wait

 **cyrus_greatman:** i love you

 **cyrus_greatman:** #tjunblockmechallenge

-

_4:10 am_

**Unknown Caller:** If you have recently tested positive for an STD, you can notify your partner that they should get tested by using our free Anonymous STD Test Notification tool. We offer you super quick and easy ways to anonymously tell your sexual partner(s) to get tested for STDs. Simply enter your partner's phone number or email address to send a notification anonymously. Your partner will receive the message telling them to get tested for STDs. It is important that your partner gets notified, tested, and treated as soon as possible.

 **t.j.:** what the fuck? 

 **Unknown Caller:** oh my fucking god

 **Unknown Caller:** it's me

_Left on read 4:16 am_

**Unknown Caller:** NOOOO

 **Unknown Caller:** TJ

 **Unknown Caller:** ITS NOT SENDING AGAIN

 **Unknown Caller:** I HAD TO GO DOWNSTAIRS IN THE DARK TO STEAL MY STEPMOMS PHONE

 **Unknown Caller:** AND COPY PASTE THE STD THING TO GET UR ATTENTION

 **Unknown Caller:** IM SO GNRDUWJNSX STOP THIS TJ OH MY GOD YOU BLOCKED MY STEPMOMS NUMBER 

 **Unknown Caller:** WAIT HOW DO I DELETE THIS CONVO

 **Unknown Caller:** ok my stepmom is already on private browsing mode in safari...uh

 **Unknown Caller** **:** ): tj

-

_4:20 am_

**cyrus_greatman:** if you block me on instagram i'll create a whatsapp for you so we can talk

 **cyrus_greatman:** that's how low i'm willing to go

_

_4:33 am_

**cyrus_greatman:** i can't sleep

 **cyrus_greatman:** please text me tj

_

 _4:37_ _am_

 **this bitch who blocked me:** hi

 **this bitch who blocked me:** i am so sorry

 **cyrus:** OH MY GOD

 **cyrus:** HI

 **cyrus:** it's ok omg

 **cyrus:** i'm just glad you unblocked me

 **cyrus:** thank you it's been a pretty anxiety filled hour lol

 **this bitch who unblocked me:** i'm really sorry 

 **this bitch who unblocked me:** i just dont want to make things complicated

 **this bitch who unblocked me:** i really love and appreciate our friendship so let's just not mention it

 **cyrus:** oh

 **cyrus:** ok yea that's fine

 **cyrus:** i get it we all say stupid things we dont mean @ night

 **cyrus:** not your fault

 **this bitch who unblocked me:** ok i'm about to block you again

 **cyrus:** wHat

 **cyrus:** tj what

 **cyrus:** don't even

 **cyrus:**????

 **threatening bitch:** you think i don't mean what i said in those long ass paragraphs

 **threatening bitch:** that i would play you like that?

 **cyrus:** oh my god no

 **cyrus:** i just meant

 **cyrus:** ok wtf tj how am i supposed to know wtf you mean

 **cyrus:** you deadass just sent me those things then blocked me for an hour and now you're telling me you don't want to talk about i

 **threatening bitch:** i'm doing it for you cyrus

 **cyrus:** for me?? sis what

 **threatening bitch:** i dont want to weird you out or make you uncomfortable ok

 **threatening bitch:** i shouldn't have sent how i feel

 **threatening bitch:** i'm just messing everything up

 **cyrus:** no tj you're not 

 **cyrus:** you're really really not

 **cyrus:** do you know how many paragraphs ive typed out to you like that but then deleted them lmao

 **threatening bitch:** what

 **threatening bitch:** when

 **cyrus:** so many times

 **cyrus:** tj how oblivious can you be

 **cyrus:** im gay 

 **cyrus:** so i would never not like you back because you're a guy 

 **threatening bitch:** oh

 **cyrus:** yea

 **threatening bitch:** i dont know what i am

 **cyrus:** that's totally fine teej

 **threatening bitch:** but i do know

 **threatening** **bitch:** that i meant everything

 **threatening bitch:** everything i sent out earlier

 **cyrus:** really?

 **threatening bitch:** really

 **cyrus:** i mean everything i almost sent out to you tj

 **cyrus:** how can i not

 **cyrus:** you

 **cyrus:** you're the best

 **cyrus:** you dont know how happy you make me

 **cyrus:** i love you tj

 **cyrus:** and i dont know if im allowed to feel that way or not but i dont care anymore

 **cyrus:** because it's almost 5 and i will express my love if i want to

 **cyrus:** i love you so much tj kippen

 **cyrus:** and our friendship is the world to me

 **i love him so much:** oh

 **i love him so much:** cyrus

 **i love him so much:** i love you so much

 **i love him so much:** idk what to say

 **i love him so much:** ive pretty much said everything i feel

 **cyrus:** mhm then blocked me after jsfhf

 **i love him so much:** oh my god im so sorry

 **i love him so much:** i'm an idiot

 **cyrus:** ah

 **cyrus:** that you are

 **cyrus:** but you're my idiot

 **i love him so much:** if it helps you're my idiot too

 **cyrus:** it does help

 **cyrus:** and it always will

 **i love him so much:** god i love you

 **i love him so much:** just a quick question though

 **cyrus:** shoot

 **i love him so much:** would you really have made a whatsapp for me?

 **cyrus:** oh my godjskjffj 

 **cyrus:** yes

 **cyrus:** yes tj i wouldve

 **cyrus:** i can do anything for you my boy

 **i love him so much:** so be my boyfriend

 **cyrus:** sure

 **i love him so much:** well

 **i love him so much:** that was relatively easy

 **cyrus:** wait you're serious????

 **cyrus:** ohmygod

 **i love him so much:** didnt we just confess our love for each other...

 **cyrus:** oh yea

 **cyrus:** okay

 **cyrus:** wow

 **cyrus:** so shocked that i typed "okay" instead of "ok"

 **cyrus:** okay

 **cyrus:** okayokayokay

 **MY BEAUTIFUL OYFRIEND OMGKSFJHF:** shocked and tired i presume

 **MY BEAUTIFUL BOYFRIEND OMGKSFJHF:** go to sleep

 **MY BEAUTIFUL BOYFRIEND OMGKSFJHF:** it's 5 am

 **MY BEAUTIFUL BOYFRIEND OMGKSFJHF:** i love you

 **MY BEAUTIFUL BOYFRIEND OMGKSFJHF:** forever

 **cyrus:** i love you too

 **cyrus:** forever

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao okay wow that was fun to write. i literally love tyrus and this hiatus is killing me lol
> 
> thanks again (:


End file.
